In any security system there may be a risk that the surveillance system may be compromised. Compromise of a video surveillance system may be manifested in false images, interrupted images or other introduction of falsities sometimes referred to by those skilled in the art of video surveillance systems as spoofing. One may use video data to verify that an area is clear such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, verifying there is a clear path or transport route through a secured area. A representative application for assuring integrity of a video surveillance system may be when seeking to optimize a route for a transporting a weapon system or similarly sensitive cargo through an area under video surveillance. An exemplary surveillance environment may employ compressed data or compressed encoded data or both unencoded and encoded compressed data. RF data sensors, which may include optical sensors, may be used for establishing a predetermined data signature useful for checking integrity of the surveillance system.
There is a need for a system which assures the integrity of video data received from a video surveillance unit such as a video surveillance camera.
Similarly there is a need for a system which provides automatic checking of security video surveillance of an area.